


Finding Redemption In Purgatory

by DeeSquirrel2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Prays, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incorrect Usage Of Grace, M/M, Purgatory, Sexual Content, Top Dean, Violent Dean, Violent Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSquirrel2y5/pseuds/DeeSquirrel2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark in purgatory, monsters everywhere. But it was not for the monsters he walked so quietly, no, it was for the other non purgatory native that he was careful. It was for the Righteous Man, Archangel Michael’s vessel, his Savior, his Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Redemption In Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I posted on my Tumblr quite a while ago, but I thought I'd put it here too. Just a little drabble that I hope is enjoyed. I wasn't sure about the rating, but anything from Purgatory should probably be rated E. Comments and kudos make my heart happy (and inspire me to write more *hint hint*)

The angel crept along carefully. It was dark in purgatory, monsters everywhere. But it was not for the monsters he walked so quietly, no, it was for the other non purgatory native that he was careful. It was for the Righteous Man, Archangel Michael’s vessel, his Savior, his Dean.

Dean had become a wild thing while in purgatory, beautiful in the deadliest way. Killing whatever came near and searching night and day for Cas. Castiel had worried for the first few weeks, that getting too close to his hunter would bring death down on them both, but he had watched from afar, learning that Dean could in fact take care of himself.

But the prayers, oh God in heaven the prayers. So deeply bleeding and beautiful in their rage. Castiel could no longer help it, could no longer keep his distance from the man he fell for in so many different ways.

“Cas? Is that really you? Oh God Cas!” Pain, confusion, rage, and something else warred in the hunter’s voice.

In the next second Cas was slammed into the side of a cave. Strong arms wrapped around him. The angel felt the tears on his shoulder, felt the violent sobs from a man who held everything together too tightly. “Let me be what holds you together now Dean. You’re safe with me, you’re safe.” Cas whispered soothingly into his hunters ear.

“Dammit Cas! Where the fuck were you man? I prayed to you Cas! Every night.” Dean near screamed, pushing away from the angel.

“I’m here now Dean, let’s talk the rest over later. You need to rest now,” He said, sliding down the cave wall to sit on the ground. He took off his trench coat, making it into a pillow and placing it in his lap. “It’s time to rest now Dean, I’ll watch over you.” He ended, with that old familiar soft smile.  
And Dean rest for the first time in weeks.

They became closer in purgatory. Something about the endless fight for their lives. Dean slept on Cas’ lap whenever he could. Some nights though instead of sleeping, they’d make love. It didn’t start that way of course.

The first time it happened after they had fought. Dean screaming out everything the angel had done wrong, Castiel taking in every word. The first punch was thrown, but not returned. Nor was the second, not even the tenth. Finally the hunter had calmed, gripping tight to the angel. Face to face in the dirt, their feelings raw. Neither knew who moved first, but suddenly they we’re kissing. All teeth, tongues, muttered curses, whispered prayers. Pain and bliss.

And naked on the ground with only blood and spit and grace and three fingers of preparation, Dean finally pushed deep into his angel for the first time. There was pain and bliss and heartache and healing. It was rough and dirty and perfect. And when they we’re done, Dean sat in the dirt of the ground, his angel in his lap. Ankles locked behind the hunter’s back, with Dean’s arms tight around him, Castiel had never felt so saved.

And he would watch over his resting lover, then they would face another day, fighting their way home again. After all, it’s what they do best.


End file.
